Coming Up Strong
by ToxicBeautie
Summary: They had Utilities bill's that were over do,Car Insurance letter's that they just stopped opening,and they were losing the house.It also didn't help that Hana was six months pregnant with their second child.They didn't know how they were going to afford him/her but they were going to have to try.It was hard and they had no one to turn to,but they had faith and each other...


_Ok so I heard this Karmin song called coming up strong and it made me a just wanna write this! It's been in my head for awhile. So here you go!_

_Summary: They had Utilities that were over do, Car Insurance letter's that they just stopped opening, They were losing the house. Day care cost's for their four year old son, Daichi to pay. They had taking him out, but what they hadn't paid still was hunting them. It also didn't help that Hana was six month's pregnant with their second child they didn't know how they were going to afford him/her, but they would try._

_Warning's: Yaoi & Mpreg._

_ Ichigo X Hanatarou _

_Read & Review._

* * *

_-COMING UP STRONG-_

* * *

_Why you crying? It's ok now_

_If I hold you, will you calm down?_

_It's your way with words, that can make me burn~_

_When you say it, do you mean it?_

_When I shout out, can you hear me?_

_When it's all too much, look at what we've done~_

Hanatarou Kurosaki walked carefully down the stair's with his hand under his swollen stomach in search of his husband, Ichigo Kurosaki. He had turned over in their bed and found that he was alone. Worried that his husband was doing what Hana found doing last time when he woke up alone he went to search for him. As he walked down the stairs he saw that the kitchen light was on. He suddenly had a feeling of deja vu as he walked up to the open doorway and looked in. He sighed sadly at the familiar sight that greeted him. It was Ichigo sitting at the kitchen table staring in frustration at a bill in his hand as more bill's littered the small kitchen table.

_"Oh Ichigo..." _Hana thought sadly as he watched Ichigo put his head in his hand's and his shoulder began to shake. Ichigo had lost his job at Karakura General Hospital four mouth's ago do to cut back's, or some excuse they told Ichigo and it's been a struggle for them ever since. The bill's were eating into their saving and now it was just about nothing left. They had Utilities that were over do, Car Insurance letter's that Ichigo just stopped opening (knowing that they all said the same thing), They were close to losing the house. Day care cost's for their four year old son, Daichi. They had taking him out, but what they hadn't paid still was hunting them. It also didn't help that Hana was six month's pregnant with their second child.

They didn't know how they were going to afford him/her or the hospital cost for when Hana went into labor (Since they no longer had health Insurance), but they would have to try.

"Ichigo..." Hana called woddling into the kitchen and hugging him around his neck the best he could, with his stomach and all. Ichigo cried into Hana's chest. "Everything will be alright Ichigo I promise... We'll get through this together... Please calm down..." Hana told him. Ichigo wanted to believe that was true the way Hana said with such faith it made him burn with a passion to try harder. But Ichigo was already trying so hard to find a job or someway to make some type of money so they didn't lose the house or at least buy time from the bank's so they could get it together.

He didn't want his pregnant "Wife" or young child to be homeless because of him. That was not a life he wanted for his family. He couldn't go to his father seeing as how they had a falling out about Ichigo seeing Hana. Hana couldn't go to his mother as she had the same problem with there relationship. It was the final straw for both parent's when they found out Hana was pregnant with Daichi and disowned them. But it did matter to them, because they had each other and they kept strong through it all.

_ That's when I'm comin' up strong, comin' up strong_

_comin' up, comin' up strong, comin' up ohh~_

_now, now, nothin' you can do to break us now_

_singin' our song gettin' lost to the sound_

_once i was lost, now I'm found_

_shinin' through the dark can't hold us down (2x)_

"This is all my fault..." He admitted into Hana's chest. He really thought it was his fault. Maybe if did something different or maybe worked harder he would still have his job he would still be able to give his growing family the life they truly deserved. What they didn't deserve is a no good father and husband that can't support them like he should. He needed to found something, anything that would help them out of this hole of debt they were in. They needed a blessing and now to get through this and soon, before their second child got here.

"Ichigo it isn't your fault... Thing's happen, but we'll get through this..." Hana told him still holding him. Ichigo pulled anyway from Hana and looked up at him.

"I don't know..." Ichigo told him. Hana let go of him and grabbed a chair to sit down next to his husband. He grabbed his hand's into his own and smiled warmly at him. Ichigo can't help, but to feel comfort in that beautiful smile he gave him. Through all of this he couldn't understand how Hana could smile... Smile at _him... _He didn't want to blame himself, but it was no one's fault but his own. This had been four hard months for them and he could tell it was hurting Hana to see him struggle.

He could also see that Daichi noticed something wrong and they both wanted to hide this from him as much as possible. But he would ask question's that were hard to answer like: Why daddy didn't go to work anymore? or Why he couldn't see his friend's at the day care anymore? They didn't know what to tell him, so they would try and change the subject, but Daichi was smart and would see what they were doing. So when he asked again and they tried to change to subject he'd cut them off and ask why over and over again until, Ichigo just told him it was a secret. He seemed to accept that and stopped asking.

"It really isn't for fault... Please don't blame yourself..." Hana begged with broke Ichigo's heart. He didn't want Hana stressed over him, because of the baby. He didn't want Hana to worry about this, he wanted Hana smiling with joy and his eye's lit up with happiness. He would try and have little moment's like that so they could smile and forget just for a little while that the problem's that they have do not exist. So he smiled lovingly at his pregnant lover and brought his small hand up and kissed it.

_Call me ruthless, we've been through this_

_Who's to blame now, babe it's useless_

_Cause it's no one's fault, if the lights were off_

_When we're shinin', then we're flyin'_

_Through the wheelhouse, that we're grindin'_

_When it's all too much, look at what we've done~_

Hana giggled and took his hand back.

"Silly." Ichigo laughed pulled Hana's chair close to him wrapping his arm's around his waist, putting his hand on his lover's swollen stomach. Hana sighed and rested his head on Ichigo's shoulder. They stayed like that in silence enjoying the feeling of being in the other's loving presence for what seem like a while until Hana spoke up.

"I've been thinking... about baby name's..." He told him unconsciously putting his hand on the top of his stomach. Ichigo looked down at him and smiled.

"Really?" Hana nodded and started rubbing small circle's on his stomach.

"Yeah If it's a boy Daisuke and if it's a girl Deva." Ichigo raised in eyebrow at that one. Hana loved name's that started with a 'D' he knew that, Hana found them cuter then other baby name's, But that girl name didn't sound well... Right_._

"Hana-Chan?" Ichigo called. Hana Hummed in a questioning tone.

"What type of name is that?" He asked.

" Well, it's Indian."

"Indian?"

"Yeah I couldn't find any cute baby name's in Japanese so I widen my search and came across Deva." He told him. Hana knew his taste was a little weird, but he liked that about himself. It meant that his children would grow up in a different environment and get to know otherworldly thing's and Ichigo agreed with him. They wanted them to be different and understand that there were walk's of life to experiences out there. And that they could be anything they wanted to be, not just something he wanted them to be like his mother tried to do with him. She tried to make him something he wasn't and tried to make him do thing's he didn't enjoy. It was the last straw for him when she tried to marry him off to some older woman he had just meant. He had ran away and ran to a park. That's were he met Ichigo...

_-Flashback-_

_"I can't believe she would try and do that to me!" Hana thought angry as he swung himself back in forth on the swing. His mother was trying to marry him off to some woman he just met today. He couldn't believe his mother would do something so- so ridiculous! He was only nineteen, he didn't want to give his life to some stranger. To be her husband or whatever just for his own mother's selflessness! He didn't even like girl's... He liked boy's! Tall handsome boys!_

_"Oh gosh did I really just think that!" He thought to himself blushing deeply. He didn't mean for his thought to go that far, but it was true as embarrassing as it was. He was gay and proud of that. He didn't want to marry someone and be their husband or have a wife. He wanted a husband and to be the uke wife! He wanted to be the one to carry the children, he wanted to be a mother, he wanted to be the person his partner came home to from a hard day at work. He wanted that life and he was so envious of the woman that could have that. __He would never tell anyone that of course he would die of embarrassment, but it's his secret dream for himself._

_Must of all he just wanted to marry someone for love and love only... _

_ He told his mother he wouldn't marry her saying he would only marry someone he loved and her respond to that was that he would "Learn" to love her._

_"I don't want learn..." He said aloud as he continued to swing himself feeling the cold wind blow through his hair. He knew once he got home he would have an ear full of and he wouldn't be able to leave out the house for a while so he was going to enjoy this, the freedom, while he can._

_"Is this seat taken?" He heard someone ask. He stopped swinging and looked to the right of him and blushed slightly. There holding on the chain of the other swing was the most handsome man Hana had ever seen. He had peach colored skin that the moonlight shined against it making it have in unearthly glow. He had soft bronze colored eye's and... was that orange hair?_

_"I never seen that color on anyone before... I wonder if it's real." He thought as he continued to stare. The man looked at him strange for a moment before noticing were the other boys attention was. He sighed and sat down in the swing._

_"It's my real hair color." He answered to unasked question. Hana snapped out of his little trance and blushed looking down at his lap._

_"I'am sorry... I didn't mean to stare..." Hana apologize to the stranger. "It was rude of me..." He heard the stranger sigh and looked over at him and saw that he was looking at him._

_"It's ok I'am use to it..."_

_"Well, if it mean's anything I think it's a wonderful color on you." "Oh did I just say that?" Hana thought embarrassed. He didn't mean for it to come out like that. He wanted to say something nice, but it just came out all wrong! He was busy beating himself up, that he didn't noticed the dark blush that appeared on the other's cheek's._

_No one had ever said his hair color was nice before he always got carrot top or strawberry. It was kind of nice to hear a compliment for a change._

_"Ummm... thank you.." _

_"W-what?" Hana asked confused._

_"Thank you... I never got a compliment on my hair before, I usually get some type of smart ass comment about it." He confessed. Hana looked at him and saw that he obvious that he hated the thought of it and for some reason he didn't want that look of hate on the stranger's face. So he giggled and smiled. _

_"Maybe their jealous." Hana told him making the other let out a laugh. Hana's heartbeat sped up like he was running at the amazing sound._

_"Yeah, maybe." They talked some more and Hana found out his name was Ichigo Kurosaki and it didn't mean strawberry like other's would say. He was twenty-one year's old and he was out here at night because of his dad. He tried to hook him up with some annoying woman that cling to him like a blood sucking leach. Hana had giggled at that as Ichigo told him that his father was always trying to do that to him and how he just wanted to go out with someone he liked. Hana agreed with him and told him that was why he was out here and Ichigo had frowned at that._

_"Is it just our parent's that are like this?" Ichigo asked and Hana shrugged his shoulder's._

_"I don't know... I just want to live my own life how I want." Hana told him as he began to swing again._

_"I know what you mean, this isn't the 17th century." Ichigo said as he watched Hana swing as the wind caught his hair. He had noticed that Hana was indeed very beautiful. He looked like some type of angel. Long jet blue hair that just graced his shoulder's. Long eyelashes that covered his gorgeous large crystal blue eye's. Plump pink lip's, he could easily be mistaken for a girl. He was also just so sweet and he seemed so caring. He never meant anyone like him. Maybe it was because everyone he ever was someone his idiot father always made him meet girl's so he could choose his "Future Wife". He didn't want a woman he wanted another boy. He wanted someone nice and caring. Someone that could understand him and be with him through anything... He wanted someone like... Hana._

_"That's what I said." Hana told him as he swung. "But, I just never had a choice in my life."_

_"I know what you mean..." Ichigo agreed._

_"Always could what to do..." Hana said as he looked up at the night sky._

_"What not to do."_

_"Who to see."_

_"Or what time to be home..." Hana eye's widen when heard that. He jumped off the swing and turned to see a confused Ichigo._

_"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked worried._

_"I-I have to go!" Hana told him as he turned to run away he forgot he had to go home sooner or later, but this late, he was so dead! "It was nice meeting you!"_

_"W-wait!" Ichigo yelled making Hana stop and look at him. "Can... can we see each other again?" He asked making Hana blush._

_"Of course..." Hana told him with a bashful smile._

_"Right here tomorrow, at nine O'Clock." Ichigo told him. Hana nodded with smile._

_"I'll be here..."_

_And he was as was Ichigo. They shuck out to see each other every-night for three month's to see each other at their secret meeting place. The more they saw each other the more their feeling's for each other grew until they were sure they were in love._

_-End Flashback-_

Hana loved that memory. It was like something out of a romance novel. When he met Ichigo everything in his life had change for the better... That was until his mother found out. She had threaten to send him away somewhere. Somewhere away from the love of his life, away from the only person who ever understood him, away from his happiness and protection from the world... Away from his Ichigo. And he couldn't have that! He needed Ichigo in his life, he would die without him! Ichigo was his everything. He was the air he breathed, the reason he got up in the morning, the reason why he was happy back then. Ichigo was his hero that scared away the nightmares, he was his first love, shoot he was even his_ first__._ He was also the father of his unborn baby, but he didn't know to the time.

He remember's when he first found out he was pregnant. He was so excited, that he almost fainted. He was so happy he was actually going to be a mother something he always dreamed of! But he didn't how he was going to tell Ichigo or his mother. But it was ok because Ichigo was just as happy as he was, if not happier, when he found out. He remembered him hugging the smaller and crying saying that he was going to be a father and that they were going to be a family. They didn't even know how it was possible for Hana to get pregnant, but they didn't care it was god's gift for them, a blessing, Hana believed back then and still does now. They didn't know how they were going to tell their parent's about the pregnancy (Since they couldn't hide for long before Hana started showing) back then or how they were going to react.

_"We know now though."_ Hana thought with a sad smile, but they were ok because they were strong as long as they had each other.

_That's when I'm comin' up strong, comin' up strong_

_comin' up, comin' up strong, comin' up ohh~_

_now, now, nothin' you can do to break us now_

_singin' our song gettin' lost to the sound_

_once i was lost, now I'm found_

_shinin' through the dark can't hold us down (2x)_

"Are you ok, Hana-Chan?" Ichigo asked snapping out of his thought's.

"Yeah, I was just thinking..." He told the orangette making him raise in eyebrow.

"About what?" Hana cuddled into Ichigo's chest.

"Oh, just how I met you..." The pregnant male told him. Ichigo smiled it was on of his favorite memories of him and Hana as well. He hadn't thought about in awhile.

"What brought that on?" The orangette asked and Hana just shrugged and hummed "I don't know." They became quiet again each left to their on thought's. Ichigo's thought's going back to the bill's that were covering their table. He looked over them all and sighed as he caught sight of one of them. It was the bank's final notice saying they were going to evict them in 12 day's saying that they had ran out of time. Hana didn't know about that one and he wasn't planing on telling him due to not wanting to put stress on him and baby, but he started to think that he was going to have to. It was no way he was going to be to pay them 10,000 yen by the end of the deadline and he didn't want Hana or Daichi here when it happen. He could like them see that, especially not Daichi, it would break his heart to see Daichi crying as they took his thing's away.

"Hana..."

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Hana asked when he heard the sadness in his husbands voice. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"It's about the house..." He told Hana with a shaky voice.

"Wha... what about the house?"

"We... we lost it." Hana eye's widen as he pushed away from Ichigo it look up at him clearly.

"No..." This can't be! It just couldn't he thought they had time to try and get it together, he thought Ichigo made a deal with them. They can't lose the house their home. They just couldn't! What were they going to tell Daichi! He couldn't go through that his only four, a baby, their baby! He wouldn't understand. He would probably be scared and confused thinking the Repo-Men were stealing for them. He couldn't have that!

"I'am sorry... I didn't want to tell you about your pregnant, but it seem's we have no more time..." Ichigo said sadly.

"B-but I thought they gave us more time!" Hana yelled suddenly making Ichigo flinch.

"It ran out..."

"W-well who much time did we have..." Hana asked.

"Two week's was all they would give us..."

"No..." Hana whispered shaking his head as tear's started falling from his eye's. He thought they had more time. Only two weeks! Maybe he was wrong maybe they couldn't do this maybe it was time to gave up. _"No!"_ why would he think that! They were going to get through this they just had too for Daichi, for their unborn baby, he just had to keep his faith. He had the believe in Ichigo that he would find a way to fix this and maybe they could keep the house, their home and if not-

_"Maybe it's just not meant to be.."_ Hana thought.

"Don't cry my love it will be ok, just like you said." Ichigo reassured him pulling into his chest. Hana nodded showing that he agreed. "We just have to be strong like always..."

_So easy_

_We forget and say clouds are movin' in_

_Rain starts to fall again_

_But as soon as you tell me it's __okay~~_

_That's when I'm comin' up strong, comin' up strong_

_comin' up, comin' up strong, comin' up ohh~_

_now, now, nothin' you can do to break us now_

_singin' our song gettin' lost to the sound_

_once i was lost, now I'm found_

_shinin' through the dark can't hold us down (2x)_

"I know... I have faith in you... we have faith in you..." Hana told him putting his hand on his stomach. Ichigo smiled and put his hand on Hana swollen stomach as well.

"Daddy promises we'll get through little Daisuke or Deva.." Ichigo whispered to the unborn baby. Hana smiled at Ichigo as they moved to kiss each other, but they were interrupted by a small voice.

"Mommy? Daddy?" They turned and smiled as they saw their small raven haired boy with large brown doe eye's standing in the kitchen doorway in a orange onesies with a large teddy bear in his hand's.

"Daichi, what are you doing up?"

I can't sweep..." He said in a small voice.

"Awww... come here.." Hana said opening his arm's for Daichi to climb into. Daichi ran up to him and climbed his arm's careful not to hurt his baby brother or sister in his "mommy's" belly.

He sat on Hana's lap, laying his head of his mom's belly. He liked doing that because he said he could hear he/she talking to him, but he couldn't understand what they were saying most of the time. But he said that they said they loved him once. Hana and Ichigo just thought that was cute of him to say he had heard that. They had been worried that Daichi would feel replaced with a new baby on the way, so they made sure to let him know that he would be needed when the baby arrived.

"Why couldn't you sleep honey?" Hana asked him.

"I... I had a bad dr'weam..."

"Oh... what was your dream about?" Hana asked and Daichi told him saying that it was an evil blue haired monster with purple dot's and horn's and it came from under his bed, saying it was going to eat him and his little brother or sister. Hana smiled thinking it sounded in awful lot like the monster from the movie they watched yesterday, but he could say something to Daichi he was already asleep once more seeming to have found comfort in the muffled sounds from his little brother or sister moving around in his mom's belly.

"I told you we shouldn't have watched that movie" Hana whispered so at to watch his son as glaring playfully at his husband. Ichigo laughed quietly.

"How was I suppose to know that Monster's Inc would give nightmare's?" Ichigo asked. Hana just shook his head and looked down at Daichi patting his head softly.

"You know he's sensitive..."Hana told him.

"Just like his mother..."Ichigo chuckled making Hana like up and pout cutely at him.

"I'am only sensitive because I'am pregnant..."

"Your also very beautiful when your pregnant..." Hana blushed at that and looked back down at their son. Daichi was so beautiful, just a mix between him and Ichigo. He always heard mother's say that they wanted to give their child everything in the world and then some. He didn't understand that until he first held Daichi in his arm's. He was so small and fragile looking, that Hana just wanted to protect him from the unknown danger's of the outside world. He could feel tear's come into his eye's. Their Daichi deserved so much, not the threat of his thing's, his toy's and bed being taken away, the threat of his home being taken away from him. He has faith in Ichigo he really does he believe's that Ichigo will find a way to save them from being homeless, but he couldn't help but feel scared.

Ichigo frowned seeing his pregnant lover crying suddenly.

"Hana..." Ichigo called.

"S-sorry.. It seem's I really sensitive when I'am pregnant... I can't stop crying..."

"Hana..." Ichigo called again.

"I love you Ichigo and trust you with all my heart, but I'am just scared... so scared..." Hana told him looking up at him with teary eye's. Ichigo frowned and got on his knees next to Hana. "We worked so hard... so hard for this life and God's taking it away... If we don't deserve this house fine, but Daichi deserve's it... He didn't do anything..."

"I know..." Ichigo said brushing the stray hair's from Hana's face. "But maybe this home wasn't meant for us anymore, maybe my job wasn't meant for me... maybe... Maybe God has a bigger, better plan for us all and this is just his test for us..." Ichigo told him. Hana believed Ichigo was right he had faith that something good was coming out of this. "And Hana..."

"Yes..." Hana looked up at Ichigo with glossed over eye's from crying.

"I want you to know something..." Hana looked up at him with a questioning look wanting to hear what Ichigo was going to say.

"When you feel it's just too much, just look at what we've done." Hana looked at him for moment before nodding in understanding. They made a beautiful baby boy and they were making another. They were going through a rough time sure, but they did so much and they should be proud. Daichi was going to be a wonderful young man when got older and was their second, because they were doing a great job as parent's and no one was going to tell them different.

He trusted Ichigo and if this house wasn't mean't to be their's anymore and God would show them the one that was. They were going to be ok, everything were going to be ok. Because they were strong and nothing anyone could was going to break them down.

Ichigo stood up and bend down careful of Hana's protruding stomach and their son and claimed the smaller's lip's from his own, wiping Hana's tear's away. They kissed with such passion and love for the other. This felt, to Hana, like their first all does years ago. It was like thing's had never change and they were still in that park showing their love.

_Why you crying? It's ok now_

_If I hold you, will you calm down..._

_When it's all too much, look at what we've done~_

"I love you Ichigo..."

"I love you too my Hana-Chan..."

* * *

**_I know I'am working on another story, but this was in my head for awhile! Review and Love_**


End file.
